villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Robin Hood
Outlaw of Nottingham Robin Hood is a benevolent outlaw and thief who makes his home in Sherwood Forest while stealing from the evil Prince John and the Sheriff of Nottingham to give the money to the poor and underprivileged. He battles the forces of evil in Disney Heroes vs Villains. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Disney Heroes vs Villains Origins The legend of Robin Hood is one long passed down in English folklore, rivaling only the saga of King Arthur in its popularity. Known as a freedom fighter and a noble outlaw, few of the peasants know that Robin Hood's true origins lay in the nobility that he now fights against. Born Sir Robin of Locksley, Robin Hood first enters the annals of history as a knight of the English crown, fighting in the Great Crusade. In the Middle East, the wicked sorcerers Mozenrath and Ayam Aghoul banded together with the evil goddess Mirage, hoping to take control of all Asia as their own empire. Finding themselves outmatched by this Sorcerer's Society, the Sultanate of Agrabah appealed to the European powers for aid. Knowing that the Society also threatened access to the Holy Land, the Papacy gave its blessing for a campaign to the East. King Richard of England, King Louis of France, and King Stefan of Germany rallied their forces and set out for the East, joining up with the forces of Sultan Hamed of Agrabah. Sir Robin of Locksley proved himself a capable warrior fighting the demonic hordes of the Society, eschewing his knightly sword in favor of a longbow, the "weapon of the people", which he soon mastered. He also found comradeship alongside Captain Phoebus and a mercenary captain named Sir Guy of Guisborne. The three soon became the most famous of the European crusaders, and their names and deeds struck fear into the hearts of the enemy. However, Robin and Phoebus were often worried about Sir Guy's methods, as Guy constantly put his loyalty to his paycheck above that to the crown. Though the combined forces of the Crusaders seemed to be winning, everything changed when Jafar, royal vizier to Sultan Hamed, came to King Richard with claims that he had located the hidden bastion of the Society leaders. It proved to be a trap, as the power-hungry Jafar had cast his lot in with the Society, becoming their fourth member. Though the English forces fought bravely, they were outmatched. The majority were massacred, leaving only Robin and King Richard alive. Unwilling to lose one of his greatest champions, King Richard told Robin to flee. Reluctantly, Robin did so, leaving King Richard to be captured by the Society. The entire war changed soon after. With the Society threatening the life of King Richard unless the Crusader forces withdrew, Kings Louis and Stefan had no choice but to acquiesce. However, this angered the Church of France, already frustrated that they were forced to fight alongside the "heathen" forces of Agrabah. Led by the radical Judge Claude Frollo, a coup deposed King Louis, forcing him into exile. Declaring France a theocracy, Frollo became Lord Protector of France and took control of the military, vowing the Crusade would continue until the Society and Agrabah were subdued. Though Germany and Agrabah broke their ties with France, Richard's brother Prince John agreed to continue support of France in return for Frollo's aid in making him king of England. Robin was devastated by this power-shift. Though Robin was unwilling to fight for a corrupt leader or to endanger his monarch's life, his former friends chose different paths. Though he bore no ill-will to Robin or to his comrades in the Agrabah military, Captain Phoebus found himself bound by loyalty to the throne of France, whoever sat upon it. Sir Guy, on the other hand, happily cast his lot in with Prince John in exchange for a pay-raise and appointment as Sheriff of Nottingham. Robin stayed in the Middle East for a time, acting as a free agent and trying to free King Richard and stop the Society. In the final battle for Jerusalem, Robin tried to usher innocent Muslim and Jewish civilians to safety, but found escape cut off by Sir Guy. Despite Robin's pleas to Guy to let them leave unharmed, Guy ordered his men to massacre the civilians. Robin tried to stop Guy by force, but was overpowered. Though Robin survived the attack, Guy told Prince John and Frollo of the incident. For siding with "enemies of the Church", Robin was excommunicated and stripped of his knighthood. Though the Crusade ended in victory for the European powers and the dissolution of the Society, Richard was still MIA. When Robin returned to England, he found his home of Nottingham firmly under the iron grip of Prince John. Making his base in Sherwood Forest, Robin vowed to depose the phony king of England and the corrupt Lord Protector of France. Rallying those who suffered under John's rule to his cause, Robin Hood will not rest until the throne is returned to those who truly deserve to rule. Heroes vs Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Disney Heroes vs Villains heroes Category:Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:"Heroes vs Villains" heroes Category:Vs Ruber Category:Vs Frollo Category:Vs Necron 99 / Peace Category:Disney Hero Leadership Category:Vs Hades Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:The Medieval Warriors Category:The Royal Council Category:Heroes in Villains Wars Category:Disney Heroes in Villains Wars Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Pages with Origins Category:Disney Villains War Category:Vs Pete Category:Aladdin's and Hercules's Aillance in Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:The Wise Faction Category:The League of Extraordinary Gentlemice Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains Category:Vs Saruman